


Such A Tease

by silkinsilence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Hatred, porn with characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/pseuds/silkinsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai tries seduction. The reaction isn't what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody took "make the Yuletide gay" a little too seriously.
> 
> Comments always appreciated.

She knew it was a bad idea, but that didn't stop her. Her indifference lent itself to a certain carelessness, to the disregard of potential consequences. As long as the outcome was interesting, she didn't particularly care whether it was good or bad. And with Azula, all outcomes were interesting.

The stockings were thin silk, sheer, held up by a belt. She'd felt dirty, perverse, in purchasing them, but known that she deserved those feelings. What was she if not filthy? That was what all of this was about. Yet somehow waiting for Azula as she was felt more licentious than anything else she'd done. Today she was acting, not being acted upon.

The room was dim as day bled into evening. Azula was in the endless war meetings with her father, but they would be over soon. Mai's concern was what she would do if someone else came in before the princess. Servants wouldn't ask questions, but they would see enough to gossip about. Ozai didn't seem a likely intruder, but even the tiny possibility was terrifying.

The one she truly worried about was Zuko. It was quite easy to imagine him innocently searching for his sister, only to discover her.

 _Then he'd know what you really are, wouldn't he? He'd find you dressing up for his sister and know the truth. That would put an end to your game, you liar, you cheater, perverted monstrous debased debauched_ slut—

The thoughts were a constant. They had been ever since the start of her and Azula's little game. They overtook her with force as she sat and waited. She didn't get up, didn't move, didn't shudder. She was used to them.

There was no use in getting up and walking away. Too late, too deep; she'd fallen too far now to escape. So the thoughts were little more than background noise, a constant reminder of what she was, what the truth of all of it was.

A noise startled her, but she didn't jump. She'd gotten very good at containing herself, even when to do so meant containing a natural reflex. Sixteen years was a long time to practice.

It was just a bird alighting on the balcony outside. Mai relaxed and let her attention wander once more. The room, already ubiquitous in gold and scarlet, looked even more so when drenched in setting sunlight. She watched the tiniest changes, watched shadows creep across the floor inch by inch as the light receded.

The headboard was uncomfortable against her bare back. She refused to shift. The point of all of this was to draw forth a reaction. She wanted to turn the tables. She wanted to see a blush appear on Azula's cheeks, to see even the smallest crack in the princess's composure. So she kept her posture, back straight against the headboard, hair down, her legs slightly spread at the thigh. The princess's concubine.

There was the unmistakable sound of a door opening in the rooms beyond. Still Mai didn't jump, but her heart started speeding up. This was a horrible idea. She never should have let it into her head, never should have allowed it to become reality, stayed home and stayed chaste—

She heard Azula's voice, muffled but distinct nonetheless, and any wayward thoughts of escape left her. Mai resisted the strong urge to cover herself, to draw her knees to her chest, to cross her arms. She stayed as still as a statue.

There was another voice, and judging by its timbre it was one of Azula's old advisors. Mai's heart jolted; what if the old women came in with her? It was too late for such considerations, and it was all Mai could do to wait where she sat as the door opened.

It was just Azula, after all, who entered. The narrow slits of her eyes and the downward curl of her lips suggested a bad temper. The thought stirred something in Mai, and she knew herself well enough to know that it was excitement rather than fear.

Azula didn't immediately notice her visitor, swathed as Mai was in shadow, so she took it upon herself to make the first move.

"Good evening, Princess."

Azula did not jump either. She pivoted, blue fire crackling to life in one hand, her eyes searing with all of their brilliant intensity. For a moment Mai found herself fearful that she would end the day with a scar to match Zuko's, but it took Azula only an instant to register her guest's identity.

"Good evening, Mai," she said. To Mai's annoyance, there was no blush there, nothing at all but a cocked eyebrow and then a slow smirk. The fire dissipated, and the princess lowered her hand.

Mai slid her thighs ever so slightly further apart.

"Dressing up for me? Quite the needy little slut, aren't you?" Azula's tone was derisive, but her eyes were still burning bright enough to tell Mai she'd captured her princess's attention. "Couldn't have done the job at home with your own hand? Couldn't have run to my brother, as unsatisfying as he is?"

Mai wanted to say that she'd done it for Azula, but that wasn't really true, and anyway sentiment never got her anywhere with the princess. So she said nothing, even as Azula's words prickled across her skin in not entirely unpleasant ways.

"Zuko wasn't there," Mai said. It was a dangerous thing to say, maybe, but it was worth it when Azula's eyes narrowed. Azula didn't like being anyone's second choice.

"Perhaps I should throw you out and leave you to walk home like that," Azula said. She broke eye contact and strode across the room, removing the restrictive plates of her ceremonial armor.

"Perhaps you should." Mai glanced to where she'd left her clothing, folded in a pile on a chair beside the bed. It was still there. She wouldn't put it past Azula to set it ablaze and make good on her threat. But then again, the princess probably preferred this private debasement, seeing Mai submit for Azula's pleasure alone.

"Perhaps I should let the guards have their way with you. It would serve you right, wouldn't it, you whore?" Azula's tone was level, almost conversational. Mai didn't react. She didn't think Azula would go through with that threat. She didn't _think..._

"But while you're here, I may as well teach you a lesson," Azula sighed, and then all too quickly she had joined Mai on the bed. She was so constantly graceful, so impeccably regal. All of her effort went in to maintaining the appearance of perfection.

Azula did not touch Mai. She kneeled, legs on the outside of Mai's legs and held herself above Mai's lap. Mai could feel the heat radiating from her princess's skin. She was close enough now to observe the tiny cracks and white reflections in the red of Azula's lips. She was seized with the suicidal urge to lean forward and capture that lower lip between her teeth, to kiss Azula as Azula loved kissing her, merciless and bloody.

She didn't. She held still as Azula leaned forward, their bodies still not touching. She felt the princess's breath ghost against her ear and resisted shivering. It was harder to restrain her imagination, and impossible to restrain the stirrings of that familiar sweet ache between her silk-wrapped thighs.

"You want me to touch you, don't you?" The heat of that honeyed voice caressed the skin of Mai's cheek. Azula's eyes were burning into her own. Mai looked back, impassive, her facade impeccable. The more time she spent with Azula, the better she was at controlling her reactions to this...her external reactions, at least.

"If you'd like, Princess," she said. The submissiveness was sarcastic, her own little rebellion, and the flash in Azula's eyes showed she knew that.

"What else would you want, bedecking yourself like a prostitute and spreading your legs for me?" The derision still lined Azula's voice, but Mai was very used to it. The insults Azula flung at her were echoes of those she aimed at herself, and when they were coming from Azula's lips, she didn't mind them as much. Even with the vicious words, even with every permanent mark the princess had left upon her sallow skin, she knew Azula enjoyed her. It was a give and take. Who was the monster, the one who caused pain or the one who delighted in having it inflicted upon her?

"I wanted something interesting to happen." The truth. How rare it was.

"Interesting? No." Azula smiled. Mai wished she wasn't so beautiful. Azula was too much in every way, a multitude disguised as a person. "You want me to suck on your throat, to taste your pulse, to know I could bite it open and steal your breath. You want me to leave bruises on your collarbone. You want my nails in your skin, deeper and deeper until you cry out. You want your blood on my fingers and my tongue. You want me to pull your head back by the hair and force you to service me."

Mai blinked slowly. She knew what Azula was doing, and she knew Azula would win. Azula always won. The only fun in the game was how long it lasted, how long today Mai would insist on clutching to the fragments of her pride.

She was wet. The ache was more insistent now. With no undergarments to cover her, all Azula would have to do was shift back and see the fluid glistening between her legs to know that Mai wanted all of those things.

"If you say so."

Azula did not pull back. Her smirk only grew. " _I_ don't say so. You've told me so, time and time again. I can still see the bruises on your neck, Mai. I left them there while you swore and bucked your hips." She brought a hand up as if to touch Mai's chin, and Mai's skin prickled in anticipation, but still Azula did not touch her. Mai managed to stop the noise of disappointment in her throat and then hated herself for feeling disappointment at all. "You called me Majesty and begged for my fingers. You screamed when you came." Azula's fingers ghosted lower, near the dip at the base of Mai's throat, and she didn't know whether Azula really did touch her or if it was just her imagination. There was a burn there, still scabbed and disgusting. Mai remembered all too well, remembered Azula's teeth locking in as breath as hot as fire seared her tender skin. She had begged. She had screamed. Azula had wrenched her pride from her and destroyed it. Now she was back again, her walls rebuilt with the shards that remained.

"Well," Azula sighed, sliding away from Mai, getting off the bed and heading for her desk, "I have better things to do. Zuko's probably in his rooms now. Go run to him if you're so desperate to be touched. I don't need to satisfy myself with...whores." She lingered on the last word, and her smile grew, and then she turned away.

Anger, invisible and cold, flooded Mai. It wasn't the insult (how could it be, when she craved for and endured far worse under the princess's thumb?). It was the game. She was all but begging for Azula. She'd worn the stockings and waited, but it wasn't enough. Azula wouldn't be interested until Mai had debased herself completely.

Azula's words were still throbbing between her thighs. Mai ached. She wished she had the strength to get up, pull her clothes on, and leave. She wished she had the strength to resist the wretched girl across the room. But she did not. It wasn't simple lust. It would be far easier  if it was. But she needed Azula to hold her down, to hurt her, to mark her, to assure her that she was _real_ and she _existed_ and that she _mattered._ She needed to maintain the illusion that Azula needed her.

The princess had seated herself at her desk. The setting sun cast red highlights in her hair, making it appear more auburn than dark brown. She was writing something. She looked less like a demon now, with her mouth shut and her eyes elsewhere. She looked less like a monster.

"Please." It was quiet. Azula didn't move, though Mai was almost sure she'd been heard. "Please." Louder.

Azula wrote a few more lines across the page. Mai could hear the scratching of her pen. Mai was steeling herself to say it a third time when the princess finally spoke.

"What?"

 _Please fuck me._ "I wore them for you." Still Azula refused to move. "I didn't go to Zuko first. It was just you." _It was only ever you._

Finally Azula set aside her paper. "And so?"

"I am yours." It would be so much easier to say if it was truly a lie. But it caught in her throat and hurt there, more painful than Azula's fire, more painful than the insults Mai threw at herself. How had she ended up here? Why wasn't it a lie any longer?

"Yes," Azula agreed. She stood again, leisurely, and stretched before finally returning her attention to Mai. She strolled back across the room and settled herself on the bed once more. "You know your place, don't you, Mai?"

Her fingers stroked the silk-covered surface of Mai's shin. The long-awaited contact sent shivers down Mai's spine. It was an effort not to flinch. She wanted nothing more than to lie back and let Azula do as she wished, but she maintained eye contact. The game continued.

"Beneath you."

Azula laughed. "You say it so easily now. Is that how you are with your parents, saying whatever they want to hear? Ending things quickly? I spoke too soon. You don't know your place. You bow your head because it gets you off."

"I—"

"No more speaking," Azula said. Her eyes were glinting. "I'll bite. We'll play the game your way. I'll respect your pride."

"What do you--?"

"Silence." Azula's fingers were at Mai's stomach, and then there was a brief flicker of blue fire, and speech escaped Mai. Her eyes watered. For a few brief seconds she forgot how to breathe. Azula's fingers drew back, but the pain continued. It did not matter how many times the princess burned her. It did not matter that this wound would join countless other scars mottling her skin. It was impossible to get used to.

So Mai fell silent. She didn't know what to expect. More burns, perhaps, or bruises; Azula biting until she drew blood; the princess's nails raking bloody trails down her back...

Azula did none of those things.

Her lips were warm and soft on the inside of Mai's thigh. The kiss did not _burn,_ did not _hurt_ the way Azula's touches ordinarily did. But it sent sparks through Mai nonetheless. It was an effort not to buck her hips, not to force Azula's mouth to her cunt, but it was an effort Mai managed. She had the feeling she'd get a burn to match Zuko's if she dared such a thing.

Azula's fingers left feather-light strokes up and down her calves. Even through the silk, Mai could feel them. Even through the silk, they made her skin tingle. Azula's mouth pulled back from her thigh, and before Mai could protest the loss it was back again, placing another kiss higher. Mai's breath hitched. She didn't dare to imagine Azula going any further. It was inconceivable that the princess would deign to ever degrade herself in such a manner. But, damn it, she'd _fantasized_ about this, Azula's tongue sliding over her, breath hot enough to burn, red lips leaving marks like blood between her thighs.

The princess planted another kiss in the hollow where Mai's leg met her hip. Mai closed her eyes. Her heart was thrumming, far too frantic for something so small. She wanted to be touched. She needed to be touched. The ache made it hard to think.

Then Azula's hand was brushing her thigh, and there were fingers caressing her folds. Mai made a strangled noise. When Azula chuckled in response, Mai could feel the vibrations of her breath across her skin.

As soon as it had come, the hand was gone. This time Mai did buck, just a little, enough that Azula's fingers pressed down hard onto the burn she'd just made. The warning and the pain stilled Mai once more, but the brief contact had left her wetter, more desperate.

"That's what you'd love, isn't it, Mai?" Azula's mouth moved up, bypassing the juncture of Mai's thighs for her stomach. Her lips brushed the burn before they settled onto the indentation of her belly button. Azula's tongue licked up the sweat that had collected there. Mai's breath fluttered in her throat. "Quick and easy. Like my brother, right? Coming and going."

"You're so—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" It was a new burn this time, stealing Mai's breath, forcing her to tense and close her eyes and screw up her face in the futile attempt to keep the pain at bay. Then she had to open her eyes and see the gleam in Azula's, see the smile. For an instant it was wide enough to show teeth, and then Azula's expression pulled back, became more level.

"Hush, Mai. Your mother was right. You're prettiest when you've shut up."

And Mai _hated_ her for that, and this time when she clenched her teeth it was not against pain but against anger. Azula only ever gave backhanded compliments. She only ever gave when she was confident she could take just as quickly.

The princess's hands found her waist and wrapped around her sides. Her nails barely dug into Mai's skin. Mai wanted them deeper. She wanted scratches, so different from the pain of the burn. She wanted blood. She wanted to look at herself in the mirror the next morning and see scabs and bruises. Damn it, she wanted Azula to _hurt_ her. That was how this always ended. It was what she came back for. When she'd slid the silk up her calves, it was what she'd imagined.

Azula trained hot kisses up her ribcage, light and teasing. Her breath tickled. She shifted so her weight was more on top of Mai. Her clothes pressed against Mai's bare skin, and the fabric was rough and uncomfortable compared to the soft touch of the princess's lips. Mai tilted her hips, trying to find contact for her throbbing clit, but the cloth was too baggy to allow for relief.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Azula moved up to her neck, and Mai shuddered. Even with Azula being gentle as she was, the touch was too pleasurable. For the first time, Azula unsheathed her teeth. She dug them in far too gently, but when she started sucking Mai didn't particularly mind. She would have a new array of bruises on her throat, more excuses to wear high-collared shirts, more wounds to hide from Zuko. She was not thinking of those things, though. With every brush of Azula's lips against her skin, every sweet suck, every wash of warm breath, all she thought of was the ever-growing arousal between her thighs.

The hands at her waist released their grip in favor of her breasts. Mai groaned, then hated herself for making such a sound. No punishment was forthcoming, but the smirk on Azula's face made her wish she'd stayed quiet.

The fingers stroked her skin, hot enough to enhance the sensations but not hot enough to burn. Azula's nails were long, but she didn't dig them in. She caressed, toying with Mai's nipples until they stood erect. Mai was biting down on her lip. She was determined to resist making noise. She wouldn't show Azula the effect this had on her. She wouldn't...

"So responsive," Azula sighed. Her mouth vanished from Mai's neck, and she made another noise at the loss. It was short-lived. In a moment Azula's tongue was snaking hot, wet circles about her areola. Her newly-free hand slipped between them and left teasing strokes on Mai's thighs. It was nearly unbearable. Mai's hips rocked, a small but desperate motion, a silent plea. Her hands gathered up fistfuls of sheets and held them. Her teeth on her lip were close to breaking skin.

"You may speak."

Azula closed her lips about a stiff nipple and sucked. Mai arched her back off the bed. There was sweat on her forehead. She was so wet she was certain she was dripping onto the sheets. Undoubtedly Azula wanted her to beg. Mai didn't have the restraint left to hold herself back. Every sweet suck at her tit doubled the ache.

"Fire Lord Azula," she said, her voice somehow steady. Her cheeks flushed a little warmer at that. Azula gave a strong suck, her teeth digging in, and Mai's teeth flew to her lip again to stop a moan from slipping out. "Please. I am at your mercy."

Azula pulled away from Mai's nipple with a wet _pop._ Her eyes lifted, as haughty as ever underneath their arched brows.

"You can do better than that, surely."

"I beg you to touch me. I need your fingers. Please." The words rasped from her lips. Azula broke eye contact and bowed her head to take Mai's other nipple into her mouth. Mai's breath broke into a gasp. "Your Majesty...you are everything. You are my sovereign." Was this appealing to Azula? she wondered idly. She didn't know how much of what she said was genuine. All she knew was that she wanted Azula's talented fingers to slip upward and break her. "I am nothing. All I can do is beg of you, _please—"_

Azula pulled back, shifted back on the bed until they weren't even touching any longer. Mai glared, but all the princess did was smile.

"Spread your legs."

"What?"

"You were eager enough to do it earlier. Spread them." Azula gave a lazy gesture with one hand and then sat back, expectant. Her eyes were bright.

So it had worked after all. Mai felt a rush of vindictive triumph. It was always heady to gain even the slightest advantage against Azula. So slowly she ran her fingers up her leg until she found the top of the stockings, and she pulled them up as far as they'd go before moving on to the other leg. Only then did she obey the order, inching her thighs further and further apart until there was nothing at all to block Azula's view of her pussy.

"So wet for me," Azula breathed. Mai noted, with pleasure, how far her pupils had dilated. "Now do the job yourself."

Mai was hesitant only for a second. She'd fallen too far to be self-conscious about going much farther. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes so she didn't have to see Azula watching, and then she slid her right hand between her thighs.

Her touch lacked the electricity of Azula's, but she knew herself from too many long nights touching herself and feeling dirty afterward. She couldn't do this without thinking of her mother, thinking of how unladylike and lecherous and wrong it was. But she forced those thoughts down, as her fingers made circles on her clit, and thought of lust instead.

She imagined and remembered Azula's hands on her. The princess's touch was fiery, ruthless, leaving burns wherever it traveled. The princess's teeth were locked in her throat. There was nothing gentle about her. She made to scar, not to pleasure. Her long nails pulled and bit viciously at Mai's breasts. It was Azula's hand, not her own, between her legs.

Mai arched her back and her breath came quicker. The Azula of her imagination traced the shell of her ear with her tongue and whispered into it.

_Look at you, you slut, whimpering and wanting for me. What would my dear brother say if he saw you like this? You don't care, do you? All you want is me. Now cum for me. Do it._

And with the imagined command, Mai leaned into her fingers, their movement faster and faster until the ache broke and pleasure flooded her in waves so strong she had to collapse back against the headboard. Unintelligible moans and gasps slipped from her mouth. She kept rubbing as the tremors subsided.

Then there was another hand there, more skilled than her own. When Mai's eyes flew open, Azula was there again, just inches away.

"I'll have you properly this time," Azula purred. "You've earned it." She pinned Mai down. Her fingers were searing hot.

"Thank you," Mai said, keeping her smile on the inside.

"You're hard to resist." Azula's nails were digging deep into Mai's hips. Harder and there'd be blood. "And you _are_ beautiful in those stockings..."

Her teeth locked into the old burn at the base of Mai's throat, and Mai didn't bother stifling her moan this time.


End file.
